Brittana
by Charlieworld
Summary: Santana arrive à son premier jour de lycée, elle fera la rencontre de Noah Puckerman, de Quinn Fabray et de Brittany Pierce (et des autres personnages). Ses sentiments balenceront entre haine, colère, amitié et amour... Elle va se laisser emporter dans une amitiée très forte, qui va petit à petit la troubler.
1. Chapitre 1

J'ai tenté d'écrire les débuts de Santana à Mc Kinley, c'est assez proche de Glee pour le moment, je ne sais pas si ca va changer mais j'espere que ca vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour des suggestions, des critiques, des remarques... ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

« - Santana, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard et tu vas me mettre en retard aussi ! »

La jeune femme se regardait dans le miroir sans se presser, elle cherchait à être parfaite, ce qu'elle trouvait important pour son premier jour au lycée. Elle connaissait presque tout le monde scolarisé au lycée Mc Kilney mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait quelques nouveaux à qui elle devait faire comprendre qu'elle désirait conserver son rôle de garce numéro un quelle détenais dans les années passées.

« - Ca va j'arrive ! Lança-elle en descendant. Alors, comment tu me trouves ? dit-elle en souriant

Sa mère la dévisagea quelques instants.

\- Tu es parfaite, ma chérie. Maintenant on y va, tu vas vraiment être en retard pour ton premier jour ! »

La mère de Santana ne disait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, c'était vrai. Santana était vraiment très belle et elle a tout fait pour, justifiant pleinement les longues heures passées dans la salle de bain selon elle. Sa mère ne portait plus attention aux vêtements courts et provoquants de sa fille, ce qui avait fait dans le passé un scandale dans la maison des Lopez était aujourd'hui du passé. Santana était grande et sa mère savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de sa fille à présent. Même si quand elle l'a regardée, elle s'est attardée sur le short noir très court et moulant et le petit débardeur blanc qu'elle portait malgré le temps qui se refroidissait en cette fin d'été. Santana était bientôt une femme et se disputer maintenant n'aurait servi à rien.

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture, et Santana fut déposée quelques minutes plus tard devant son lycée. Elle jeta un dernier léger coup d'œil à son maquillage dans le reflet de la voiture puis fit un signe à sa mère qui démarra.

C'était sa première journée au lycée. Une journée importante. Santana marchait vers les marches qui conduisaient au hall du bâtiment en se remémorant toutes les choses qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui. Elle savait que, pour parfaire sa réputation, elle devait trouver un joueur de foot populaire, ce qui la pousserait au sommet. Elle devait aussi assister à la sélection des cheerleaders qui avait lieu à 18h après les cours et elle comptait bien être la star cette année. Elle voulait être au top, elle le voulait vraiment. Etrangement, les cours et l'assiduité quelle était sensée consacrer à son travail scolaire ne figurait pas dans sa liste.

Elle alla à son premier cours d'un pas assuré en passant dans le couloir dans dévier le chemin face aux autres étudiants. Elle comptait bien montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas venir l'embêter.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours elle se permit d'observer les élèves qui allaient être ses camarades de classe durant toute l'année. Il y a avait de tout, des filles assurées, très belles, d'autres plutôt timides et discrètes avec des gouts vestimentaires très douteux aux yeux de la Latina. Les garçons, il y en avait qui voulaient se démarquer et elle avait une très forte facilitée à détecter les garçons qu'elle pourrait fréquenter pour monter au plus haut de l'échelle sociale.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté d'un jeune garçon très baraqué qui se la jouait terreur en parlant bien fort et en se vantant de ses exploits de l'été.

« - … et alors là, alors que je nettoyais sa piscine, la mère de mon amie, qui avait 35 ans au plus, mais trèèèèès bien roulée s'est approchée et m'a proposé de venir me rafraichir à l'intérieur de sa villa, se vanta le jeune homme

Santana s'approcha et il lui fit un clin d'œil en se léchant les lèvres d'un air provocateur ce qui fit rire ses copains. Santana leur jeta un regard froid, ils étaient tous pareil, des gorilles prêts à tout pour se faire remarquer alors qu'ils n'avaient rien pour eux. Elle savait ce qui pourrait tous leur clouer le bec. Elle s'avança près du jeune homme, bien qu'elle fût à quelques centimètres de son visage

\- Si tu refais ça, je taperais tellement fort dans tes bijoux de famille que tu pourras les ravaler par la bouche, compris ? »

Elle lui lançait ça, des éclairs pleins les yeux mais malgré tout amusée de sa réplique et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lançait des regards provocateurs et amusé à ses amis qui le regardaient en rigolant discrètement. Elle dissimula un petit sourire en coin, l'effet avait été parfaitement dosé, ils savaient maintenant à qui ils avaient affaire. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire par eux mais elle était une garce, comme eux. Elle sonda à nouveau la classe alors que le professeur d'histoire commençait à parler, elle écoutait à moitié. Elle remarqua une blonde aux airs de sainte nitouche à côté d'un grand brun qui avait l'ai un peu maladroit. La blonde la regardait en lui lançant des éclairs dans les yeux. Jalouse ? Santana se mordit la joue pour dissimuler son sourire de garce, celui qui servait quand elle savait qu'elle voulait provoquer et quelle lançait des injures pour se faire respecter. Elle sentit tout de suite cette fille comme une rivale et s'en amusa un peu plus. L'année allait définitivement être très intéressante.

Les cours de la matinée se sont passés lentement, Santana n'avait pas beaucoup écouté, elle savait qu'un bon niveau était exigé pour être prise dans l'équipe des cheerleaders mais elle s'est dit qu'elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Elle n'était pas excellente en cours mais elle s'en sortait toujours, donc elle n'avait vraiment pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau-là. Elle avait appris pendant les cours que la blonde s'appelait Quinn Fabray et qu'elle sortait avec le grand dadais qui avait l'air très niais pour elle et qui la suivait partout. Cette Quinn avait l'air d'être une vraie garce, au moins autant que notre Latina, et elle avait beau dire que la concurrence la stimulait elle ne put s'empêcher de se répéter quelle devait observer sa rivale pour trouver son point faible au cas où elles devraient se confronter.

A la fin de la dernière heure de la matinée, elle allait rejoindre son casier pour la première fois en jetant des regards hautains aux autres élèves de Mc Kinley, le jeune garçon du cours d'histoire s'approcha, posa son bras contre le casier et il la fixa, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand elle le remarqua :

« - Tu veux quoi, que je te rase la crête pour que t'ais une tête moins débile ?

\- Aha, tu as de la répartie, j'aime bien ! lui lança le jeune homme en même temps qu'un clin d'œil. La jeune fille eut envie de sourire, il était amusant, mais elle ne fit rien et le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman ! dit-il avec fierté alors qu'il lui tendait la main

\- Ça sera Puck alors. Dit-elle froidement avant de s'en aller en fermant son casier brutalement.

\- Attends ! Ça te dit d'aller manger avec moi ce midi ? on pourra faire plus ample connaissance, je mange avec des potes à moi, tu verras ils sont marrant !

Santana remarqua qu'il lorgnait largement son décolleté, ce qui l'amusa, il était vraiment sans gêne mais elle ne savait pas avec qui manger ce midi, donc la proposition l'arrangeait bien même si elle eut un doute quant à l'ambiance du repas si elle devait manger avec les garçons les plus débiles du lycée.

\- Ça marche, mais si j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, je ne viens pas ! dit-elle avec fierté. Et c'est Santana

Il lui sourit en regardant ses yeux puis sa poitrine et s'en alla en criant par-dessus son épaule :

\- A tout à l'heure ! »

Comme elle le craignait, le déjeuner se révéla très long et elle doutait à présent de la présence de cerveau dans la tête de ses sportifs visiblement vraiment pas intéressants. Les cours de l'après-midi furent très long pour notre Latina, elle se concentra un peu plus sur les tests d'évaluation de niveau pour ne pas avoir de problème avec ses professeurs par la suite.

Il était 18h et il lui restait maintenant une dernière étape dans sa première journée : la sélection des Cheerleaders. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile et craignait maintenant en se dirigeant vers le gymnase de ne pas être à la hauteur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Santana était allongée sur son lit étonnamment calme. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient au-dessus de sa tête sur le matelas. Elle fermait les yeux en profitant du dernier rayon de soleil qui jouait des ombres de son visage. Il était tard et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. La journée de la jeune Latina avait été éprouvante, et elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Un sourire discret se glissa sur son visage quand elle sentit la chaleur du soleil sur ses joues. Elle ressentait une étrange sensation, un mélange de haine et de colère mais aussi des papillons dans le ventre, et une indéfinissable envie de sourire et de rire sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Santana n'arrivait plus à penser correctement alors elle se laissa partir dans ses rêves, et ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle entendait un adorable rire enfantin résonner dans sa tête. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Flash-back****:**

Elle sortit en trombe du dernier cours de sa première journée. Elle était fatiguée mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas arriver en retard à la sélection des Cheerleaders, il parait que le coach était une vrai garce, encore pire que Santana. Elle respira profondément avant d'entrer dans le gymnase, car la réputation de toutes ses années au lycée se ferait sur sa place dans l'équipe. Il fallait qu'elle assure. Vraiment.

Quand elle entra elle fit une rapide analyse des lieux. Les filles qui auditionnaient se préparaient dans les vestiaires, toutes paraissaient stressées. Elle jeta un œil sur le terrain de sport vide et vit une table en plein milieu, le coach était assis dans un jogging rouge à rayures blanches. C'était une femme de 40 ans tout au plus, qui avait l'air en très bonne forme physique et qui lui parut très dure. Santana alla jusque dans les vestiaires, elle vit beaucoup d'autres filles se préparer. Elle ne regardait pas la concurrence, se concentrant sur la chorégraphie qu'elle avait répétée tout l'été.

« - Ok les filles ! Venez toutes ici ! Cria dans un haut-parleur le coach. Allez, dépêchez-vous, si vous n'êtes pas toutes là dans 5 secondes, vous allez goûter mon 40 gauche qui vous fera rentrer directement chez vos parents ! »

Il n'y avait plus un bruit et les filles se dirigèrent toutes en tremblant sur les gradins. Santana elle, ne tremblait pas, elle examinait avec grand intérêt toutes les filles. Il y en avait qui craqueraient sous la pression, elle en était sûre et elle esquissa un léger sourire prédateur. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle remarqua que Quinn non plus n'avait pas peur et lorgnait un léger sourire sous son air de jeune fille à papa, ce qui énerva notre Latina. Elles n'allaient définitivement pas s'entendre !

Les filles passaient les unes après les autres devant le coach. Elle put regarder et faire ses commentaires personnels pour pouvoir juger si elle aurait une bonne place ou pas.

Venu son tour, elle alla au centre du terrain, se prépara et attendit que le coach allume la musique. Elle enchaina ses pas avec une précision extrême pendant plusieurs minutes en enchainant des sauts, des pas de dance, des pirouettes finement répétées pour impressionner le coach et elle était sure de son coup. Elle termina par une sublime pirouette et s'arrêta parfaitement dans les temps en même temps que la musique.

« - C'était minable ! Complètement minable ! » Hurla le coach dans le haut-parleur à quelques centimètres du visage Santana.

Elle sourit gentiment au coach et s'en alla se rassoir dans les gradins. Le coach était immonde avec toutes les filles qui passaient et même si c'était étonnant, elle avait été moins hargneuse avec Santana qui conclut que sa prestation l'avait impressionnée.

La fille d'après fut Quinn. Elle se prépara et exécuta ses pas d'une extrême finesse. Le balai quelle donnait avec ses pieds était magnifique.

Santana n'étais plus très sure d'elle, elle sentit ses jambes trembler. La place de Cheerleader en haut de la pyramide, elle en rêvait et ça ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Quinn était une sérieuse concurrente.

Elle susurra pour elle-même :_ se méfier de Quinn…_

L'entrainement se termina, le coach annonça un dernier mot aux filles avant de s'en aller : (toujours dans le haut-parleur bien sûr !)

« Bon, puisque vous êtes toutes minables, je vais afficher les résultats dès ce soir dans le hall du lycée. J'ai dû faire un choix hasardeux pour avoir une pyramide correcte même si vous êtes toutes à un niveau égal : Un bébé panda pourrait mieux enchainer une chorégraphie et faire des sauts périlleux que vous ! Remuez-vous ! »

Les garçons avaient également les sélections ce soir-là pour les équipes de football américain, de hockey et de basket, si bien que pratiquement tout le lycée se trouvait dans le hall de Mc Kinley à attendre le résultat des équipes et pour savoir quels élèves étaient sélectionnés. La tension était palpable, et contrairement à d'habitude, tous les élèves étaient silencieux.

Les coaches ont finalement affichés les listes. Santana observait les autres étudiants se regrouper presque en courant vers le mur d'affichage. Elle voyait des filles pleurer, des garçons se taper dans les mains, des filles sautiller dans tous les sens. Les tenues vestimentaires étaient disponibles et tous les étudiants sélectionnés allaient s'en procurer une. Santana s'approcha de la longue liste des cheerleaders. La première sans surprise était Quinn. La Latina s'en doutait et elle se retrouvait pratiquement aux pieds de la pyramide. Elle était en colère, terriblement en colère…

Elle avait été excellente, et se jura de tout faire pour que le coach la fasse monter jusqu'au sommet.

Elle vit Puck s'avancer vers elle, un blouson de foot à la main, elle lui gratifia un grand sourire :

« - Ah je vois que tu as été pris ! Tu sais que sortir avec une Cheerleader ferait vraiment monter ta popularité, et pour moi, tu es parfait ! La Latina lui fit les yeux doux et quelques battements de cils pour lui faire penser qu'elle était à lui quand il voulait.

\- Euh, Santana, je suis désolé mais tu vois la blonde là-bas ?

\- Laquelle, celle qui a l'air d'une pimbêche égocentrique et coincée ?

\- Quinn ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle me laisserait voir ses seins si je sortais avec donc désolé mais on ne pourra pas sortir ensemble, et vu qu'elle est déjà plus populaire que toi, ça m'arrange…

_Non mais pour qui il se prend ce débile, là ?_

\- Dis donc, Puck, tu sais que cette ratée sort avec le gros baleineau qui lui sert de copain ? Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, elle était folle de rage.

\- Mouais, tu sais je ne suis pas pour les relations exclusives, si tu veux, on peut aller chez toi ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et en roulant son torse contre la Latina.

\- Dans tes rêves. Ecoutes moi, schtroumpf puceau, tu peux me larguer mais crois-moi que tu regratteras vite la marchandise ! Ciao ! »

Santana pris une tenue de Cheerleaders sur la pile, et partit rapidement. Elle était énervée, contre Puck principalement. Attention, elle n'était pas triste, ce garçon est juste bon pour lui remonter sa cote de popularité et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Elle marchait dehors et pressa le pas, il commençait à faire froid et elle rentrait à pied.

Pendant le trajet jusque la rue où se trouve sa maison elle maudit le jeune garçon, et surtout Quinn qui lui avait tout pris jusqu'à présent : sa bonne réputation, la place de numéro un dans les Cheerleaders, et le mec canon qu'elle avait branché. Il n'était pas très futé mais elle l'aimait bien.

Elle jura toutes les insultes quelle connaissait en espagnol et elle alla plus vite, comme pour cadencer sa haine contre la jeune blonde qui augmentait au fur et à mesure des insultes qu'elle sifflait entre ses dents. Elle était comme ça, grossière et manipulatrice. Rien ne devait se mettre sur son chemin quand elle se fixait un but, et surtout pas une jolie blonde qui paraissait parfaite. Santana cherchait un moyen de réduire la jeune blonde à être aussi utile qu'une plante dans le lycée quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

« - Hey attends ! dit une jeune fille derrière Santana qui peinait à suivre la jeune femme.

Santana senti une main se poser sur son épaule et vit des cheveux blonds voler devant son visage pendant quelques instants. Elle se retourna rapidement.

\- Ecoutes Blondie, Tu es la cheerleaders numéro un, tu sors avec un beau mec sportif et tu es super populaire alors pourquoi tu me lâcherais pas 5 minutes ? Tu sais très bien que dans une semaine j'aurais tout ce que tu as parce que je vais trouver ta faille et tu finiras au fond du trou où personne ne viendra te chercher tellement ta vie est minable ?

Santana s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille devant elle. Ses joues devinrent rouge et sa bouche très sèche, elle était incapable d'articuler un mot tellement elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Euh, je voulais juste te donner l'écharpe que tu as fait tomber tout à l'heure sur le trottoir, tu marchais tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à te rattraper, tu fuis quelqu'un ?

Les deux femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, Santana avait tellement honte qu'elle articula quelques mots maladroitement :

\- Je... Je suis désolée, je ne parlais pas de toi, j'étais énervée… Elle marqua un temps de pause et pris l'écharpe qui lui tendit la blonde devant elle. Merci pour l'écharpe…

Santana continuait de rougir, la fille devant elle n'avait rien du tout de l'arrogance de Quinn, elle sonda le regard de la blonde pour tenter de déceler une moquerie ou de la colère mais elle ne vit rien de tout ça. La jeune fille avait les yeux qui riaient. Littéralement, ils étaient bleus, magnifique et ils riaient.

\- Pas de problème ! A demain surement ! »

La blonde lui sourit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Santana la regarda partir. Son regard se posa sur les cheveux long et blond de la jeune femme, ils bougeaient au rythme de ses pas et brillaient au soleil. Le regard de Santana se fixa sur les jambes de la jeune fille, qui étaient longues et très belles, avant de s'apercevoir que ces jambes entraient par la porte de la maison juste à côté de celle de notre Latina.

Elle ferma la bouche qui était ouverte depuis maintenant quelques secondes et secoua la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait encore plus.

Santana rentra chez elle. Elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre et mit sa tenue de Cheerleaders pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. La tenue lui allait parfaitement bien, le rouge lui allait très bien au teint, ça faisait ressortir son bronzage naturel et ses jambes paraissaient très longues et lui donnait une allure de danseuse. Elle fit des tours sur elle-même en affichant un très grand sourire sur son visage. Elle ne pensait à rien et fit quelques pas de dance dans sa chambre quand elle entendit quelqu'un rire sous sa fenêtre. Elle y passa la tête et fut éblouie par le soleil qui commençait à se coucher en colorant le ciel en rose.

Elle regarda dans le jardin de ses voisins qui habituellement était vide. La maison avait été inoccupée depuis des années.

La jeune blonde qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant sautillait dans tous les sens dans ce jardin. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, elle riait et dansait comme une petite fille. Elle était apparemment extasiée par la balançoire qu'il y avait dans le jardin et sauta dans les bras de son père qui l'avait probablement installée dans la journée.

Santana sourit en voyant la jeune fille aussi heureuse simplement pour une balançoire. Ce n'était pas son sourire de garce qui se dessinait sur son visage mais un sourire protecteur et nostalgique. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dansé et rit comme la jeune fille qui lui offrait ce spectacle adorable. Adorable. C'était le mot qui tournoyait dans la tête de la Latina.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Le sourire de Santana ne voulait pas s'effacer de son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait mais elle avait envie d'aller rire et danser avec sa voisine. Le rire de la jeune blonde résonna encore quelques secondes dans la tête de Santana qui oublia tous ses problèmes qui l'avaient préoccupée toute la journée. Elle s'endormit, son sourire encore présent sur son visage.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente ! :) Merci pour les avis que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continué et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**N'hésitez**** pas à donner votre avis :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toute la semaine, Santana et Brittany, sa voisine, avaient beaucoup échangé et s'étaient beaucoup vues. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la même classe et le coach des Cheerleaders Sue Sylvester leur avait placé des entrainements tous les soirs pour les remettre à niveau. Il était vendredi et Santana se gara devant chez elle, fatiguée par les trois heures d'entrainement qu'elle avait subi. Il était tard, elle dit au revoir à Brittany qui descendit de la voiture de la Latina et rentra chez elle.

Santana avait appris beaucoup de choses à propos de la jeune blonde. Elle avait un monde bien à part qui faisait toujours sourire la Latina dès que Brittany lui autorisait l'accès. Un monde pleins de couleurs, de rire, de chansons entrainantes, de licornes et d'arc en ciel. Une magnifique bulle de laquelle la blonde ne voulait pas s'échapper.

Au lycée, les autres élèves trouvaient Brittany bizarre, et un peu à part mais ils n'étaient jamais méchants avec elle parce qu'elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille ce qui surprit Santana. Elle aurait trouvé les comportements de la blonde niais sur n'importe qui d'autre et elle l'aurait rabaissé plus bas que terre mais Brittany avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Elle avait à la fois une belle fragilité, une force et un optimisme à toute épreuve. La Latina s'était jurée de tout faire pour la protéger et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Elles se complétaient à merveille, l'une très excessive, vulgaire mais fragile et l'autre, douce, gentille et terriblement attachante au gout de Santana.

Elle poussa la porte de chez elle et entendit des cris. Ses parents se disputaient, encore. Elle soupira, monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et alla dans la salle de bain se glisser dans la douche. La vapeur d'eau envahit rapidement la pièce et Santana sursauta quand sa peau fut au contact de l'eau brulante. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, les cris de ses parents étaient étouffés par le bruit de l'eau. La semaine avait été éprouvante et le coach ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter les entrainements supplémentaires pour le moment.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'ouvrait réellement seulement quand elle était seule avec Brittany, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, elle savait que la jeune fille ne la trahirait jamais.

Un bruit sourd de verre brisé tira la jeune Latina de ses pensées. Ça chauffait à l'étage du bas. Elle coupa l'eau et enroula son corps mouillé dans une serviette blanche. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des habits confortables. Les cris étaient plus forts que d'habitude.

Elle fronça les sourcils et alla s'assoir dans les escaliers pour ne pas que ses parents la voient. Ils se disputaient dans la cuisine et Santana sursauta quand elle entendit un autre bruit de verre se briser.

Ces parents allèrent vers l'entrée, ils étaient à présent à la vue de Santana qui recula un peu dans l'ombre des escaliers pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle vit son père très énervé. Il ne se mettait pratiquement jamais en colère, il était parfois dur et exigent mais jamais méchant. Et là, il l'était. Il regardait la mère de Santana avec une haine immense et il semblait totalement hors de lui.

Santana frissonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son père avait à présent cessé de hurler, il avait pris son manteau, les clefs de sa voiture et passa la porte d'un pas pressé. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et un silence oppressant régnait à présent dans la maison des Lopez. Santana crut que son cœur allait se briser quand elle entendit sangloter sa mère. Elle se leva doucement et remonta les escaliers en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller voir sa mère, elle n'aurait pas voulu que Santana la voit dans cet état-là. C'était une femme forte, elle avait un caractère à sang chaud, acquis de sa mère et elle l'avait également légué à sa fille. C'était leur héritage hispanique, et ce n'était pas péjoratif. Ces femmes de trois générations différentes étaient fières de leurs racines et le montraient bien.

Santana se coucha dans son lit et serra la couverture contre elle. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et triste. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais disputés au point de quitter la maison. Elle s'endormit les yeux embrumés et une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

Dans sa chambre bleue et rose, la jeune fille dormait profondément. Il était déjà tard et quand le soleil fit son entrée, il dévoilait les jambes nues de la danseuse et ses cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller. Brittany senti quelque chose d'humide se poser sur sa joue, elle sourit et elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle avait très bien dormi et elle était en très grande forme. De toute façon, elle n'était jamais énervée le matin, ses rêves étaient toujours doux et calmes.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit son chat qui s'était blotti près de son visage. Elle le caressa quelques instant, et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

« Lord Tubbington, tu as bougé toute la nuit, tu as fait un cauchemar ? Allez viens, on va prendre un super petit déjeuner ! »

Brittany, malgré sa tête encore embrumée par ses rêves de la nuit, salivait déjà quand elle sentit l'odeur de pancakes chaud qui provenait de l'étage du dessous. Elle se leva, mit un short et pris son chat dans ses bras pour descendre.

Lord Tubbington était un très gros chat fainéant mais la jeune femme l'aimait plus que tout, il la rassurait quand elle était triste et elle lui confiait pratiquement tout, engageant même parfois la conversation avec lui pendant des heures. Quand elle était chez elle, elle était toujours avec lui et partageais tout, de ses avis sur ses émissions de télé réalité aux repas puisque le chat mangeais probablement autant que Brittany.

Elle prit un petit déjeuner copieux avec ses parents, qui avaient aux aussi une tête très endormie. Le père de Brittany était en retard, il se dépêcha de mettre son costume pour aller travailler et malgré la grosse tache de café sur sa chemise, il s'en alla rapidement après avoir embrassé les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin et la mère de Brittany mit de la musique, le son au maximum. Elles ne s'entendaient plus parler alors elles dansaient en se préparant. C'était comme ça chez la famille Pierce. Ils étaient joyeux tout le temps. Aujourd'hui la mère de Brittany était en congé et elle comptait bien profiter.

Brittany, elle, avait des projets bien définis. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Santana pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Elle se prépara rapidement, enfilant un short en jean et un T-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour elle.

Elle sortit de chez elle après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère qui se dandinait sur Single Ladies de Beyonce en essayant d'enchainer les pas que Brittany lui avait appris, ce qui la fit rire. Contrairement à Brittany, sa mère n'avait vraiment pas le sens du rythme, elle était vraiment très maladroite quand elle dansait.

Brittany sonna à la porte de la maison voisine et s'assit sur une marche des escaliers qui séparaient le trottoir de la porte des Lopez. Elle mangeait ses bonbons préférés et ne quittait jamais la porte des yeux. Elle voulait vraiment voir Santana aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes les yeux fixés sur cette porte close, la blonde fronça les sourcils et fit le tour de la maison. La voiture de Santana était garée là où elle l'avait laissée hier. Elle n'était pas sortie et ses parents travaillaient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais la Latina ne répondait pas. Elle continuait de manger ses bonbons machinalement et chercha à travers la haie qui entourait le jardin un endroit pour voir si Santana était dehors. Elle parvint à sauter assez haut mais elle ne vit qu'un jardin vide. Elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi ordonné que le jardin des Lopez. L'herbe était parfaitement tondue, il n'y avait pas de feuille parterre, les fleurs semblaient fausses tellement elles étaient bien entretenues. La blonde continua son investigation autour de la maison et vit un petit chemin qui menait à une foret pas très loin de leur rue.

Elle était toute excitée et sautilla en l'empruntant. Il lui rappelait la foret dans Bambi, son Disney préféré.

La Latina était complètement sortie de sa tête et elle cherchait à présent à voir un faon, un lapin ou encore mieux : une licorne, qui était de loin son animal préféré. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, malgré tous ses efforts quand elle a forcé ses parents à faire le tour des Etats-Unis pour visiter tous les zoos du pays.

Elle était à présent devant une petite carrière avec des herbes hautes et un petit ruisseau qui les séparait. Ce qu'elle vit fut encore plus beau que toutes ses espérances. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, enleva ses sandales et traversa le ruisseau. L'eau était fraiche et lui mouillait les pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle frissonna. Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres d'une femme magnifique allongée dans l'herbe les yeux clos. Elle dormait profondément et le soleil brillait sur sa peau.

* * *

**Point de vue de Santana :**

J'ai ouvert les yeux quand j'ai senti une odeur très sucrée me parvenir. Quelqu'un était à côté de moi. Brittany était là. Elle m'a souris quand elle a vu que je la regardais avec étonnement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me trouverait ici. Elle me surprendra toujours…

« - Hey Santana, chuchota elle doucement alors que je me frottais les yeux en m'asseyant à côté d'elle

\- Hey Britt ...

\- Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, tu sais ? Elle avait ri en disant ça. Je souris instantanément.

\- J'aime bien être ici, c'est calme. Tu me cherches depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, j'avais envie de te voir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu te caches ici, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle avait probablement vu que je me forçais un peu à lui sourire, je n'étais pas en très grande forme aujourd'hui et la dispute de mes parents de la veille n'avait rien arrangé.

\- Si si, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mes parents se sont disputés hier, j'avais besoin d'être seule. »

Pour tout vous avouer, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Et elle semblait l'avoir compris aussi. Nous regardions l'eau couler le long du ruisseau pendant plusieurs minutes en mangeant les bonbons qu'elle avait apportés. _L'odeur sucrée pendant mon sommeil._

Je tentais de me réveiller le plus rapidement possible parce qu'elle paraissait en pleine forme elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

« - Au fait, j'ai vu Quinn hier, elle m'a parlé de quelque chose mais je voulais savoir d'abord, si tu ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, j'étais tout à fait réveillée maintenant.

« - Attends, tu es amie avec cette pétasse ? Le fait que je lui coupe la parole et que je sois aussi froide d'un coup parut la surprendre.

\- Je… Non, je… On s'entend bien c'est tout… Elle est venue manger chez moi hier soir, nos pères travaillent ensemble, ils s'entendent bien… Mais je… »

_Merde. Quelle conne. Elle était mal à l'aise à cause de moi… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? De quoi j'avais peur ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal quand elle me dit ça ? Parce que c'est Quinn ? Oui surement… Elle n'ose plus me regarder maintenant, il faut que je me rattrape._

« - Tu l'aimes bien ?

_Ok, pour me rattraper, j'aurais pu trouver autre chose !_

Pendant que je me mettais des baffes intérieurement, elle me regardait avec des yeux tristes. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Elle a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que moi. Moi aussi j'en ai et elle ne me dit rien, au contraire…

\- Elle est gentille avec moi, tu sais, elle n'est pas si méchante qu'elle ni parait même si parfois elle est encore plus une garce que toi.

Je me retournais en regardant dans une autre direction qu'elle l'air faussement vexée

\- Elle est plus gentille que moi avec toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée la chercher elle aujourd'hui ?

\- Saaaaaaan ...

J'esquissais un léger sourire malicieux quand elle se rapprocha de moi, et qu'elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je savais comment je pourrais lui rendre le sourire, il fallait juste qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

\- Quoi ? Mon ton froid la fit sursauter, ses bras m'entouraient complètement.

\- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… »

Sa voix était tremblante, ça me brisait le cœur. Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'étais en colère.

Je me retournais rapidement vers elle, nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle parut surprise et attendit.

Je l'ai poussée par terre et j'ai entrepris de la chatouiller à quelques endroits sensibles. Mes mains jouèrent avec son corps, qui sursautait à chaque fois que mes mains passaient sous ses bras. Elle riait aux l'éclats. Elle tentait de se débattre mais elle était dans un piteux état allongée par terre sur l'herbe. Brittany était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot tellement elle riait, elle était complétement décoiffée.

Je riais autant qu'elle quand elle tentait de se débattre. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Elle essaya de se défendre et pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, j'ai plaqué ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec une main en continuant de la faire rire de l'autre. Puisque le haut de son corps était immobilisé, elle agita le bas de son corps. Mes cuisses se glissèrent sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser complétement. Après quelques minutes, j'arrêtais mon supplice.

J'étais complétement sur elle, ma colère infondée avait disparue et nous riions toutes les deux. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pris quelques instants pour l'observer alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Elle avait quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds sur ses joues. Je les suivis du regard quand mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche. Elle était fine, belle. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre dans tous les sens tandis que je fixais ses lèvres roses qui souriaient.

Pendant une seconde, mes joues rosirent. Mes lèvres appelaient les siennes. _Attendez ! Quoi ?_

Mes yeux remontèrent rapidement sur ses yeux qui me fixaient. Pendant une seconde j'avais voulu l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? C'est une amie.

Tout revint d'un coup dans ma tête. Les discussions à propos de Quinn, ma jalousie. Pourquoi j'avais été jalouse ?

Ma tête se vida d'un coup quand elle rit et qu'elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle souriait complétement. Je me rendis compte de notre position. Une de mes mains bloquait encore les siennes au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre se trouvait sur son flanc, juste à côté de sa poitrine. Mon dieu, et mes cuisses étaient entre les siennes.

Je lui souris et je la libérais en riant. Mon rire était un peu forcé je l'avoue. Je ne me rappelais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position sans rien faire à par la regarder. Mes joues rosirent encore plus.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle en fermant les yeux. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Il fallait que je me trouve un copain rapidement pour arrêter tout ça. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en couple, j'étais surement juste en manque d'affection, rien de plus.

Son petit doigt se glissa dans le mien, et elle se blottit contre moi. Je tentais de clamer mon ventre qui se tordait quand son front s'est posé contre ma joue et que j'ai senti son souffle encore saccadé contre mon cou.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi San.

Elle avait susurré ces mots avec une telle douceur que mes joues rosirent de plus belle. Elle savait exactement comment me faire sourire.

\- Moi aussi Britt-Britt. »

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire entre ses lèvres. Je la laissais à présent me raconter ce que lui avait dit Quinn pendant leur repas sans intervenir. Je ne voulais pas la rendre triste. Pas encore.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Merci pour les avis que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! :) (Notamment Malau-chu, ça me fait plaisir que la Brittany que j'ai décrit te plaise ! C'est mon personnage préféré donc merci !) **

**Voilà la suite, malgré une petite panne d'inspiration, elle est là ! :) Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer... Enfin me dire ce que vous en pensez quoi ! :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Brittany et Santana avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir à coté dans tous les cours qu'elles avaient en commun. Nous étions jeudi et c'était le dernier cours de la matinée, le cours de mathématiques. Deux semaines plus tôt, Santana aurait été enchantée puisque leur classe avait le jeudi après-midi de libre. Mais cette fois, elle regardait le professeur de mathématiques passivement en mordillant son stylo. Elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle car Brittany l'avait convaincu de passer les auditions du Glee Club avec Quinn, et malheureusement pour elle, elles avaient été acceptées dans le groupe. Les répétitions étaient tous les lundis et jeudi après-midi.

Les pensées de Santana vagabondaient, elle n'écoutait maintenant plus du tout le cours qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au Glee Club après la pause du déjeuner. Elle avait réussi à avoir une très bonne réputation, les autres élèves de Mc Kinley se poussaient sur son passage, elle était pratiquement la reine du lycée malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'en première année. Et ce fichu Club allait probablement tout gâcher.

Son regard se posa sur Brittany, assise à côté d'elle, absorbée par son problème de maths qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de résoudre. Santana sourit en voyant la jeune blonde entrain de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, de froncer les sourcils et laisser échapper par moment des soufflements agacés entre ses lèvres. Brittany ne comprenait rien en maths. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, mais elle essayait toujours de s'améliorer.

Santana, elle, n'avait pas de réelles difficultés et donc elle laissa pendant un court instant qui lui parut une éternité son regard vagabonder sur le visage de la jeune fille en pleine réflexion. Un sourire niais se dessinait sur le visage de Santana. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aller au Glee Club.

La jeune blonde lui avait donc raconté que Quinn voulait y aller pour surveiller son nouveau copain, Finn. Il paraitrait qu'il s'était rapproché d'une fille du Glee Club « vraiment pas très populaire et franchement laide selon Quinn ». Sans partager cela avec sa meilleure amie, Santana trouvait très étrange que Quinn s'inquiétait pour une fille aussi peu populaire. Finn ne la quitterais probablement jamais pour elle, puisque grâce à Quinn, il était extrêmement populaire et il était devenu le Quaterback de l'équipe de foot. Mais alors que faisait-il au Glee Club avec les loosers de Mc Kinley ?

Santana trouverait les réponses à ses questions plus tard, elle se le promit.

Peu importe la raison, elle avait compris que, plus que pour faire plaisir à Quinn,Brittany avait réellement envie d'aller au Glee Club, elle adorait danser et chanter. Santana avait bien sur protesté à la demande de la jeune blonde, lui exposant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elles n'avaient pas intérêt à rejoindre le Club mais elle finit par accepter en se maudissant intérieurement quand Brittany lui fit une moue adorable à laquelle la Latina n'avait pas pu résister.

Elle acceptait donc pour lui faire plaisir et également pour partager quelque chose de plus avec la jeune fille. Elles devenaient inséparables, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Elle était donc tiraillée dans ses pensées quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, elle allait rencontrer les loosers du lycée ce qui ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement et en plus la prestation qu'avaient fait les élèves la semaine de la rentrée avec été très choquante et catastrophique. Santana s'en était donné à cœur joie pour les critiquer et se moquer d'eux et voilà maintenant qu'elle allait faire partie de ce désastre. Mon dieu, comment sa réputation allait-elle survivre à ça ?

Mais en même temps, quand ses yeux se posaient sur Brittany, quand ses oreilles entendaient le son mélodieux de son rire, ou quand sa peau effleurait la sienne, elle ne voulait jamais décevoir et rendre triste la jeune fille. Brittany était la fille la plus candide et la plus gentille que Santana ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie et elle aurait le cœur brisé de lui enlever le sourire qui était présent à chaque seconde sur son visage angélique.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Le lundi précédent, Santana marchait dans les couloirs vides du lycée, un bout de papier à la main. Les cours étaient terminés mais le lycée accueillait encore quelques entrainements sportifs, des clubs et également les élèves en retenue.

Santana, elle, avait rendez-vous avec Brittany dans la salle de dance du lycée. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, Brittany lui avait dessiné un plan et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à la fin de la journée. Le plan avait fait sourire la jeune Latina quand elle l'avait trouvé dans son casier. Il était très coloré, avec des dessins, des détails inutiles et en haut elle avait dessiné Santana et Brittany cote à cote. C'était très mignon même si elle était sure que sa petite cousine de 7 ans dessinait mieux que Brittany.

La jeune Latina s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils devant le plan en le retournant plusieurs fois dans tous les sens puisqu'elle venait de passer devant la salle d'espagnol alors qu'elle y était déjà passée tout à l'heure. Ça faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle cherchait la fameuse salle de dance et elle commençait à s'impatienter devant les détours que lui avait fait faire la blonde. Elle se remit en marche en faisant très attention au plan en doutant à présent de l'existence réelle d'une salle de dance…

Elle marchait tout en fixant la feuille de papier colorée sans regarder où elle allait et elle s'arrêta quand elle pensait être au niveau de la croix et de l'arc en ciel sur le plan. Elle leva la tête et elle semblait en effet bien être devant la salle de dance. Elle était un peu énervée d'avoir mis dix minutes à la chercher et elle allait en toucher deux mots à Brittany concernant son sens de l'orientation visiblement très mauvais.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il faisait sombre, ses yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Elle détailla la pièce : il y avait un très grand miroir sur tout le mur et devant une barre de dance sur toute sa longueur. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de lustres qui laissaient passer des bandes de soleil chaud qui dessinaient des barreaux sur le sol.

Brittany était là, vêtue d'un justaucorps et d'un collant noir, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux blonds et longs étaient détachés et elle dansait déjà. Les mouvements de la blonde étaient élancés, fin, précis, et Santana vit le balai quelle offrait avec l'air qui l'entourait, elle déplaçait la poussière sur le sol qui se reflétait dans les rayons lumineux du soleil. Le spectacle était magnifique. Les cheveux de la danseuse virevoltaient autour de sa tête et la jeune fille passait de l'ombre à la lumière éblouissant notre Latina.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Brittany vit Santana dans le miroir et lui sourit avant de courir dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Santana sourit à ce contact soudain et sincère et lui sourit à son tour.

« - Britt, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici, je ne suis pas sure qu'on devrait auditionner au Glee Club, surtout avec Quinn…

\- Mais non, tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! La blonde la tira par la main et les deux jeunes filles prirent position face à face au milieu de la pièce. Quinn m'a demandé de lui faire une chorégraphie pour être sélectionnés dans le club, et je voulais absolument la faire avec toi ! Je suis sure que tu danses très bien, ta mère me la dit !

Santana ne put que sourire face à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça marche, mais je te préviens, tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi alors, fais des choses simples s'il te plait ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent un moment sans rien dire, comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Brittany plaça son élève devant le miroir et se mit derrière elle. Elles se regardaient à travers leur reflet puis Brittany posa ses mains sur les hanches de Santana. Elle décela un léger frisson qui se déplaçait sur le dos de cette dernière qui la regardait tendrement.

La blonde appuya sur la télécommande et la musique démarra. Brittany guidait la Latina, toujours derrière elle, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux dans le miroir. Leurs mouvements mirent un moment avant de s'accorder et après quelques minutes d'entrainement, les mouvements de Santana furent de plus en plus souples. Leurs deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un.

Plus elle voyait Brittany lui sourire et l'entendais l'encourager, plus elle se détendait et se laissait guider par son merveilleux professeur. Elles s'entrainaient comme cela pendant une heure, jusqu'à être parfaitement synchrones. Brittany était très satisfaite du résultat et sautillait dans la pièce en tapant des mains joyeusement.

Santana quant à elle était étonnée que la jeune blonde ne soit pas essoufflée par ce cours de dance parce que ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait les cuisses en feu et les joues rouges de fatigue. La jeune blonde ne s'épuisait-elle donc jamais ?

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent chacune chez elle en dansant et en rigolant tout le long du chemin. Santana avait beaucoup aimé ce petit cours de dance avec Brittany et elle ne fut pas si mécontente que ça de l'idée de Quinn de rejoindre le Glee Club surtout si ces cours allaient se reproduire.

* * *

**Fin du flashback**

Santana et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant après avoir mangé avec les garçons les plus populaires du lycée, où la Latina apprit avec étonnement que sa meilleure amie avait déjà embrassé la plus part des garçons présents.

Les deux jeunes filles se remémoraient sur le chemin leur sélection dans le club devant Mr Schuester. Elles allaient maintenant voir l'ensemble du groupe. Santana avait été très contente qu'une raison supplémentaire la poussait à rester au Glee Club car elle avait très envie de ne pas y aller : Sue Sylvester.

Quand elle avait appris que les trois Cheerios avaient rejoint le club de chant, elle leur avait confié comme mission de les détruire, et cela plaisait bien à Santana. Elle avait passé plus de temps avec Quinn pendant la semaine et les jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien malgré les pics qu'elles se lançaient à longueur de journée. C'était juste deux garces que rien n'atteignait et elles se comprenaient donc très bien. Santana trouvait parfois Quinn odieuse et elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir mais elles passaient aussi de bons moments à élaborer des stratégies pour être populaire ou pour humilier quelqu'un qu'elles n'aimaient pas.

Et par-dessus tout, cette amitié (si on peut appeler ça de l'amitié) ravissait Brittany qui était heureuse que les deux personnes qui étaient le plus gentilles avec elle s'entendent bien. Même si bien sûr, les moments passés avec la jolie cheerios blonde n'égalaient jamais ceux passés avec la Latina qui se voyaient maintenant presque tous les soirs puisqu'elles étaient voisines.

Quand les trois nouvelles arrivèrent dans la classe de chant, elles entendirent quelques conversations s'arrêter et elles virent des regards surpris. Elles marchaient en se pavanant la tête haute, sauf Brittany qui faisait des signes de la main à ses nouveaux amis avec un grand sourire sincère. Santana et Brittany s'assirent à coté en se tenant par le petit doigt et Quinn sépara Finn de Rachel en le forçant à s'assoir avec elle loin de sa rivale. Le sourire de Santana retomba quand elle vit Mr. Schuester arriver dans la salle et saluer ses trois nouvelles recrues de son sourire beaucoup trop bienveillant pour paraitre honnête à ses yeux.

La Latina n'aimait pas beaucoup Mr. Schuester, il était également professeur d'espagnol et il apprenait à ses élèves tous les clichés de cette culture, et il parlait vraiment très mal cette langue.

Elle fit un tour sur les membres du Glee Club et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Les loosers du lycée.

Il y avait la rivale de Quinn, Rachel, qui n'était pas du tout une rivale du point de vue de Santana puisqu'elle la trouvait vraiment horrible et sa voix l'agaçait quand elle sautait sur sa chaise pour proposer un solo qu'elle allait chanter.

Il y avait Mercedes, une jeune femme qui paraissait avoir un très fort caractère et qui était pour la Latina une chanteuse de karaoké, tout au plus. Le regard de Santana se posa sur Finn. Il souriait bêtement et elle levait les yeux au ciel. Qu'il semblait bête ! Un cauchemar. Elle se dit qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de devoir sortir avec lui ou pire : coucher avec lui ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Quinn lui trouvait.

Il y avait également Kurt, qui regardait tout le monde avec un regard hautain et un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Santana eu pleins de blagues sur les homosexuels qui fusaient dans sa tête et elle les garda pour elle, jusqu'au jour où elle s'en prendrait à lui.

Il restait donc une jeune fille avec des origines asiatiques qui ne parlait jamais et un garçon en fauteuil roulant vraiment inintéressant aux yeux de notre Latina. Le regard de Santana se posa un instant sur le visage de Brittany. Ses yeux pétillaient en regardant leur professeur commencer son cours et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle était attentive. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en détournant la tête pour suivre le cours elle aussi.

Les trois infiltrées avait déjà commencé à mettre la discorde au sein du groupe ce qui ravit Quinn et Santana qui étaient très contentes de leur résultat. Brittany n'était pas forcément pour les humiliations et tout le reste mais elle aimait ses deux amies et elle ne voudrait en changer pour rien au monde. Le fait que Santana soit une garce ne la dérangeais pas, au contraire puisqu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que la Latina n'en était pas une et elle adorait ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

**J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, merci pour tous ceux qui ont commenté le précédent ! Dans celui là, il y a une surprise à la fin (oui oui!) je ne vous en dis pas plus mais j'espère que vous aimerez! :)**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça motiveras à écrire la suite :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

La sonnerie avait annoncé la pause de midi dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley et désormais, les bruits de pas, de conversations et de rires remplaçaient le silence qui avait régné dans l'école toute la matinée. Cela faisait un mois que les nouveaux élèves avaient fait de cet endroit le leur, en apprenant des anciens les règles, les traditions. Une de ces règles était qu'il existait une hiérarchie entre les élèves. Chacun avait sa place. Nous pouvions alors trouver les plus populaires, ceux qu'il fallait craindre et respecter, ils avaient généralement tous les droits. Il y avait les discrets, ceux qui n'étaient pas populaires mais pas des parias non plus, au milieu, ils suivaient la foule sans donner une opinion trop extrême. Et enfin, il y avait les losers, ceux dont tout le monde se moquaient. Les losers étaient principalement les élèves du Glee Club, au plus grand désespoir de Mr. Shuester, leur professeur de chant. Bien sûr, certains élèves du Glee Club étaient populaires, quelques cheerleadeurs et footballeurs. Les autres étaient généralement montrés du doigt à chaque extravagance, chaque pas un peu en écart de foule qui tentait de se tenir le plus proche possible de la normalité.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, les trois élèves à compter dans le petit cercle des filles les plus populaires et les plus craintes du lycée ce trouvaient justement au Glee Club. Personne ne leur en tenait compte. Elles étaient les reines, chaque élève les enviait et les respectait.

L'Unholy Trinity. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce. Seulement en première année, ces trois jeunes filles pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient, quand elles le voulaient. Tout leur était possible, tous les garçons étaient à leurs pieds, toutes les filles se démenaient pour espérer avoir une place dans leur trio bien formé. Même si en apparence, les trois jeunes filles semblaient très soudés, elles entretenaient une relation étrange puisque elles se lançaient des piques à longueur de journée, en paraissant parfois très froides les unes envers les autres mais elles semblaient paradoxalement inséparables et unies par un lien presque fraternel.

Quinn Fabray, la meneuse, la reine des glaces. En apparence, elle était très froide et très dure. Elle était un peu le cerveau du groupe, celle qui manigançait les mauvais coups, celle qui choisissait les victimes. Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ses plans ne rataient jamais, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour que cela fonctionne. Si on ne la connaissait pas, en apparence elle semblait être une jeune fille, naïve, blonde aux yeux verts, la parfaite jeune fille que tout parent rêve d'avoir. Quinn excellait à l'école, que ce soit en cours, en sport, dans son équipe de cherleading dont elle était la meneuse ou au niveau de sa réputation. Les autres filles avaient de quoi la jalouser, elle tenait parfaitement ce rôle en portant ce masque qui la caractérise. Ce masque dont tout semble couler sur elle, comme si aucune émotion ne la traversait. Elle savait jouer de ce masque et l'enlever dans les moments adéquats pour arriver à ses fins mais quand elle marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, quand elle était là, on ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur elle, elle avait tout réussit, elle était magnifique et tous les élèves se poussaient pour la laisser passer la tête haute dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley.

Santana Lopez, l'hispanique au sang chaud. Elle paraissait aussi dure que Quinn même si elle savait moins bien cacher ses émotions que la blonde. Elle était connue pour son caractère très fort et ses réflexions méchantes et sarcastiques. Elle n'hésitait pas à donner son avis sur tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, que ce soit à des élèves ou à des professeurs. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds et jouait d'eux en faisant ce qu'elle voulait, leur offrant parfois son corps lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Sa réputation était importante pour elle, rien ne devait la détruire. Elle créait parfois ses propres rumeurs afin de pouvoir les maitriser et monter encore plus haut dans l'échelle sociale. Rien ne la dérangeait et elle semblait n'avoir aucun complexe. Elle était aussi connue comme une fille extrêmement sexy et elle en jouait énormément en portant des vêtements parfois très courts mettant en valeur son corps parfait. Santana jouait de ses charmes à la perfection.

Et enfin, il restait Brittany Pierce. Elle était un peu considérée comme la plus belle fille du lycée, celle qui parait intouchable, le fantasme de tous les garçons. Des jambes à n'en plus finir, fines et longues, des yeux bleu en amande, une sourire sincère et honnête, de longs cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés et pour finir un corps parfait. Certains pouvaient se demander pourquoi une jeune fille aussi gentille et candide faisait partie de ce trio qui faisait la loi dans le lycée. En effet, Brittany était simple, gentille, honnête et toujours heureuse. Elle ne paraissait pas très intelligente aux yeux des autres élèves quand ils avaient pu apercevoir sa difficulté à suivre les cours mais c'était justement ce côté un peu décalé, un peu enfantin qui lui créait un charme fou. Et attention à ceux qui pourraient dire qu'elle était stupide. Non, elle ne l'est pas, Brittany sait même être très intelligente et jouer de sa naïveté pour faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut aux autres. Et celle à qui elle arrivait toujours à faire craquer, c'était Santana. Grace à l'amitié qu'elles avaient construit et grâce à la protection sans faille de Santana à l'égard de Brittany, la jeune blonde avait su trouver sa place en haut de Mc Kinley parmi les plus populaires. Finalement personne ne pouvait reprocher quoi que ce soit à Brittany donc tout le monde lui vouait une grande confiance face à sa gentillesse et à sa dévotion envers les autres.

* * *

Pour deux heures, les élèves étaient libres. Cette liberté quotidienne pendant la pause de midi était pour sur celle la plus importante pour les élèves. Ils entraient réellement dans cette organisation, chaque élève reprenait sa place. Au loin dans les couloirs, des conversations s'étaient arrêtées, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre et les élèves étaient comme aimantés vers les casiers le long des murs. Elle marchait au milieu du couloir, ne lâchant pas un regard vers tous ceux qui la fixaient. Le menton haut, son visage montrait une expression déterminée. Les deux gobelets rouges de slushies pleins dans ses mains, son sourire malicieux et son uniforme parfaitement porté donnaient clairement le sentiment aux autres élèves qu'elle allait encore frapper et qu'il y aurait une victime. Tandis que les autres élèves reprenaient doucement leurs occupations, Quinn s'avança vers Santana, seule, qui s'affairait à ranger ses affaires de cours dans son casier. Elle lui tendait un des deux slushies accompagné d'un sourire un peu trop angélique pour être honnête. Santana leva un sourcil en se demandant ce que manigançait la jolie blonde.

« - Pour moi le slushie ? Il ne fallait pas Ice Queen ! La Latina lui rendit le sourire faux qu'elle voyait en face d'elle.

\- Je t'offrirais une autre fois un verre, promis, celui-là est pas vraiment pour toi, je te propose un petit amusement avant de reprendre les cours, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'on est les reines. Quinn marqua une petite pause quand elle vit les sourcils de Santana se froncer.

Il ne faut pas qu'on faiblisse je te rappelle, sinon ils vont croire que tout est permis.

Santana pris le slushie, en bu un peu et demanda :

\- Et qui sera l'heureuse victime aujourd'hui ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se lançaient des regards complices. Etre des garces, elles doraient ça alors pouvoir faire ça à deux était extrêmement jouissif pour elles. Elles scrutaient à présent les autres élèves dans le couloir où elles étaient. Le regard de Santana se posa sur pratiquement tous les élèves du Glee Club, Tina avec Artie puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble, Rachel qui discutait passionnément avec Finn qui semblait l'écouter à moitié. Finn ? La Latina remarqua que Quinn les fixait avec un regard plein de rage. Le hobbit sera surement notre victime. Puis elle continua en voyant quelques filles insignifiantes dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, des footballeurs et enfin, au bout du couloir, son regard se posa sur Brittany qui semblait contrariée parce ce que lui disait le footballeur en face d'elle. Son regard triste heurta la Latina qui ne la lâchait maintenant plus du regard se préparant à aller faire souffrir ce garçon si elle la voyait pleurer.

Quinn brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis maintenant quelques minutes :

« - Mmmh je ne sais pas… elle marqua une légère pause en guise de suspens. Brittany ? »

Le regard de la Latina quitta immédiatement les autres élèves pour le poser sur le visage de Quinn qui paraissait extrêmement sérieuse et déterminée. Elle sentait que ses joues chauffaient et ses poings se resserrer.

« - Quoi ? Son sourire s'était envolé et elle regardait la blonde ne face d'elle avec une grande colère.

\- Brittany. Elle ne nous en voudra surement pas de toute façon, surtout si on dit que le slushie nous a échappé des mains.

\- Attends une minute la reine de chasteté à la noix. Tu sais très bien que Brittany sera encore plus touchée si c'est nous qui lui infligeons ça. Il est hors de question qu'elle se retrouve avec ce truc dégueulasse et gluant sur le visage par ma faute et par la tienne. Tu ne la touches pas, compris ?

Santana était à présent à quelques centimètres du visage de Quinn qui souriait pleinement ce qui augmentait considérablement l'énervement de la Latina au sang chaud.

\- Tu es très mignonne quand tu la défends comme ça, je ne savais pas que Satan avait un cœur.

Je rigolais je ne toucherais pas à Brittany, tu serais capable de pleurer à sa place si c'était possible et je ne veux pas voir ce carnage.

Quinn laissa échapper un rire et la colère de Santana se calma. Elle avait les joues rouges mais plus de colère. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse que Quinn ait découvert son grand attachement envers Brittany.

Quinn reprit :

« - Je te propose notre cible numéro un, la fille qui est probablement la plus énervante de ce lycée, qui soit dit en passant pourra nous dire merci de lui avoir cloué son clapet pour quelques minutes : Rachel Berry.

\- Je te suis Queen Q. »

Les deux jeunes filles mirent en œuvre leur plan, et passèrent à l'action. Rachel était à présent recouverte de slushie rouge qui dégoulinait dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Quinn et Santana se pavanaient dans les couloirs comme si elles étaient invincibles et intouchables tandis que la pauvre jeune brune courrait dans les toilettes pour enlever cette nouvelle marque d'humiliation avec l'aide de Kurt et Mercedes.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis cet incident et à la demande de tout le Glee Club et de Mr Schuester, Quinn et Santana avaient été contraintes de promettre de ne plus s'en prendre aux membres du Glee Club. Rachel avait fait encore tout un scandale, appuyé par le paternalisme de leur professeur, ce qui avait considérablement énervé les deux jeunes filles à qui on leur enlevait ce droit qu'elles trouvaient normal d'être en leur possession. Tout cela pour accéder à la demande de Mr Schuester de créer un groupe uni et solidaire. « Si un membre du Glee Club est humilié alors considérez que tous les autres membres du club le sont aussi ! Créons maintenant une dynamique de groupe ! » Avait-il dit en claquant des mains avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Santana avait levé les yeux au ciel. Une belle connerie selon elle, elle soupçonnait maintenant leur professeur d'être sous extasie ou champignons hallucinogènes pour être aussi enthousiaste à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Il était vendredi et les cours de la semaine étaient terminés. Elle était rentrée, contente d'en avoir fini avec tous les cours ennuyeux qui avaient occupé sa journée. Ses parents étaient dans le salon en train de boire un café. La Latina remarqua un grand sourire sur chaque visage qu'elle regardait. Elle haussa un sourcil l'air suspicieux. Ses parents étaient rarement à la maison tous les deux en même temps, ils étaient la plupart du temps au travail.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez fumé un pétard ou quoi ?

\- Santana ma chérie, assieds-toi s'il te plait ! ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Santana n'eut même pas le temps de marmonner quelques mots que sa mère enchaina :

Ton père et moi on s'est réconcilié tu vois ? On va partir ce week end en amoureux donc si tu veux inviter tes copines à passer la soirée tu peux ma belle !

\- Mais pas de garçon attention ! j'ai demandé aux voisins de surveiller ! au moindre écart, au moindre bruit, ils m'appellent et on rentre !

\- Attends, tu as demandé aux Pierce de me surveiller comme si j'avais quatre ans ?

\- Ce sont des gens très bien Santana ! Fais attention, la maison doit être debout à notre retour compris ?

Le père de Santana la regarda avec un regard très paternaliste comme si elle était encore une enfant.

\- T'inquiètes pas papa, je serais sage comme une image !

\- Bon on file 'Tana, fais attention à toi et amuses toi bien avec tes copines. »

Après quelques dernières recommandations, Santana laissa échapper un léger souffle quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et le moteur de la voiture démarrer. Elle aimait ses parents mais elle les trouvait vraiment trop protecteurs entre sa mère qui pensait qu'elle était encore son bébé de trois ans et son père qui se méfiait inventant toutes les bêtises qu'elle pourrait faire en leur absence. A présent elle était seule et elle avait une petite soirée à préparer. Il était trop tard pour inviter beaucoup de monde mais assez tôt pour réunir la Unholy Trinity d'ici une à deux heure pour une nuit blanche. Et l'avantage pour cette soirée c'est qu'elle savait que les Pierce n'appelleraient jamais ses parents. Elle commençait à bien les connaitre puisqu'elle allait souvent chez Brittany et ils étaient plutôt fêtards, ne perdant jamais une occasion de faire la fête et se réjouir en récitant des dictons tels que « il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'amuser » ou « Il faut en profiter quand on est jeune ». Ils étaient en somme les complets opposés de ses parents qui avançaient dans leur vie toute tracée, où tout est planifié, tout doit être parait et maitrisé. Les parents de Brittany vivaient plus au jour le jour, en profitant de l'instant présent ce qui avait surement contribué à forger ce caractère aussi doux et joyeux que celui de Brittany.

Elle prit le temps d'envoyer quelques messages et tenta de préparer la soirée.

_De : Santana _

_A: Bretagne _

_Hey Britt ! Mes parents sont partis donc petite soirée fille chez moi ce soir ! Viens quand tu veux ils sont partis :)_

_Re: De: Bretagne _

_Le Santana _

_Je suis là dans 5 min San, juste le temps de border Lord Tubby et je suis à toi ! ;) 3_

A peine après avoir reçu le message de Brittany sur son téléphone, Santana entendit des coups frappés à la porte et vit la jolie blonde entrer et poser un sac à côté d'elle. Elle se précipita vers Santana et lui gratifia un long câlin avant de se reculer en la regardant, surprise :

« - Mais San, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

Santana se regarda dans le reflet du four et vit que son visage était plein de farine ainsi que ses mains et ses vêtements.

\- J'essaye de faire des cookies pour ce soir, Quinn arrive dans une heure, elle amène un film, je voulais qu'on en mange devant mais si tu peux m'aider ca serai super, je galère un peu là !

Santana vit le sourire malicieux de Brittany

\- Britt, une seule remarque sur le fait que je suis nulle en cuisine et ce sera ta fête !

Elles rirent encore quelques instants et Brittany se concentra sur la confection des cookies. A la plus grande surprise de Santana, Brittany ne se servait pas de recette et semblais simplement savoir comment il fallait faire. Etant donné qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, elle préféra écouter Brittany au risque de cuisiner des biscuits immangeables. Elle suivait donc ses instructions à la lettre.

Santana était concentrée, elle réalisait des petits tas de pate gluante sur la plaque du four qui devaient être « tous de taille parfaitement égale » d'après la chef. Elle soupçonnait Brittany de profiter un peu trop du fait qu'elle savait cuisiner pour lui faire faire des choses inutiles mais elle préférait ne pas contrarier la jolie blonde. Et positionnait maintenant des petits carrés de chocolat sur les cookies avant de les mettre au four quand elle reçut de la farine en pleine figure.

Et entendit un léger rire et releva la tête. Son regard se posa sur une Brittany qui semblait peiner à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« - Alors là ma belle, la guerre est déclarée ! »

Santana pris une grosse poignée de farine qu'elle lança sur Brittany. La jeune blonde avait riposté avec de la pâte qui avait atterrit sur Santana qui s'était arrêté de respirer sous l'effet de surprise.

Santana mit la main entière dans le saladier de pâte et courait maintenant après Brittany et ne pouvais plus retenir son rire. La jeune blonde riait à pleins poumons et criait quand elle tournait la tête et quelle voyait que la Latina se rapprochait d'elle la main pleine de pate dégoulinante. Elle montait à présent les escaliers, toujours suivie de près par Santana qui riait elle aussi.

Brittany était maintenant bloquée au fond du couloir, elle n'avait plus d'issue. Elle suppliait à moitié entrain de pleurer de rire la Latina de ne pas lui infliger de vengeance. Santana se rapprochait de plus en plus de la blonde, la main toujours pleine de son projectile qui ne tardera pas à attendre sa cible.

« - Tu es fichue Brittany S. Pierce, fais ta prière !

\- Saaan tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à me préparer ? Je me suis fait belle pour passer une super soirée et je vais être toute dégoulinante de pâte et en plus ça va gâcher des cookies…

La blonde à court d'arguments peu convainquant s'affairait maintenant à faire des moues boudeuses et suppliantes à la Latina qui ne tarda pas à remarquer le manège de la blonde.

\- Non non non, ça marche plus ça, c'est toi qui a commencé, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce regard-là ! tu es injuste, qui pourrait t'embêter quand tu es adorable comme ça ? »

Brittany, persuadée d'avoir gagné sa liberté un peu trop tôt se mit à rire. Elle reçut alors la pâte à cookie visqueuse sur le visage et laissa échapper un cri aigu sous la surprise.

Santana était amusée de voir sa blonde dans cet état et se rapprocha un peu plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné puisque Brittany était coincée entre le mur et Santana sans munition pour riposter.

« - Allez, avoues-le Britt, tu as perdu !

Brittany lui sourit et elle s'avança vers Santana, un peu trop près peut-être. La blonde avait une idée en tête. Il fallait qu'elle fasse diversion pour pouvoir atteindre le bol de pate dans les mains de Santana et pour se venger.

Brittany aussi d'un sourcil

\- Je ne perds jamais Santana Lopez. »

La jeune blonde s'avança un peu plus, puis doucement et ralentit. Ses yeux avaient plongés dans ceux de la Latina. Elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Elle les trouvait magnifiques parce qu'ils étaient intenses, parfois durs, parfois doux. Là, elle aurait juré apercevoir des flammes dans les yeux de Santana. Pas des flammes de colère, non, pas celles-là. Cela la troubla et elle s'avança encore un peu jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sa vengeance était accessible. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour atteindre le bol et gagner cette guerre amicale mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il était immobile et sa respiration s'était ralentie. Elle regarda encore une fois les yeux de Santana et vie qu'ils n'étaient plus plongés dans les siens. Elle avait rompu leur connexion mais elle se rendit vite compte que Santana regardait ses lèvres.

Brittany, sans réfléchir, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Santana et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément. Son cerveau reprit vite le dessus et elle craignait à présent que Santana la repousse. Elle craignait d'avoir brisé leur amitié à tout jamais. Mais elle savait également que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un et ce qu'elle faisait n'était surement rien de mal.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Santana se mouvoir sous les siennes et dans son ventre des millions de papillons semblaient s'être envolés. Santana avait répondu à son baiser. C'était chaste, leurs mains étaient enlacées, deux accrochées par leurs petits doigts, les deux autres mains accrochées pleinement l'une à l'autre.

Comme la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour, cette frontière qui ne semblait plus exister à cet instant.

Brittany et Santana étaient restées encore comme ça quelques minutes sans parler seulement à se toucher du bout des lèvres, doucement. Le moment était magique et aucune des deux jeunes filles ne voulaient le rompre. Elles entendirent alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Quinn annoncer son arrivée.

Les deux jeunes filles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre en se regardant avec appréhension. Au plus grand soulagement de Santana, Brittany lui fit un petit sourire timide. La Latina comprit que ce baiser n'allait rien changer à leur complicité. Elle lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue et prit sa main pour descendre rejoindre Quinn.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je vous remercie énormément pour les commentaires du dernier chapitre qui m'ont énormément touchée. En espérant que celui là vous plaise tout autant :)**

**(Pour le chapitre 7, je vous promet de l'action, attention !) :)**

**A bientôt ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

« - Et comme ça, tu aimes bien ? »

La jeune blonde se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants puis fit une moue boudeuse à la Latina qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« -Attends, essaies d'attacher ça derrière, sans que ça enlève ce que tu as fait.

\- De toute façon tout te vas Britt, mais c'est comme tu veux. »

Santana s'affairait donc à recommencer la coiffure sur laquelle elle s'escrimait depuis dix minutes maintenant. Elle était très concentrée, et demandait à Brittany ce qu'elle en pensait à chaque fois que cela lui semblait terminé. Mais la jeune blonde avait aujourd'hui une idée bien précise de la coupe de cheveux qu'elle désirait avoir et cela devait être totalement parfait. Assise à califourchon sur le banc qui se trouvait devant le miroir, elle camouflait son regard amusé à chaque fois que la Latina se retenait de pousser un soupir quand elle se devait de recommencer encore et encore. Brittany avait pourtant de plus en plus de mal à cacher son sourire en coin. Santana s'occupait d'elle et cela pourrait passer pour quelque chose d'égoïste mais Brittany adorait ça.

La brune, occupée à coiffer sa jolie blonde, repensait à cette dernière semaine et notamment à la soirée qui s'était déroulée le weekend dernier chez elle.

Brittany et elle s'étaient embrassées. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru des heures, elle s'était laissée aller à toucher les lèvres de sa meilleure amie du bout des siennes. Cela avait été doux, léger, rien de très provoquant ou de choquant mais elle avait eu très peur l'instant d'après quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Depuis, une semaine avait passé et elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Santana ne savait pas ce que Brittany en pensait et avait eu trop peur d'aborder le sujet elle-même. Pourtant, avec Brittany, tout lui semblait facile. Aucun sujet n'était tabou, aucune discussion n'avait jamais provoqué de gêne entre les deux jeunes filles. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur mais elle s'avouait de plus en plus que ce baiser était important. Elle était paniquée de ce que cela impliquait.

Santana ne savait pas ce que Brittany en pensait et c'est ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne laisserait rien paraitre. Elle était Santana après tout, même avec Brittany, elle pouvait cacher ses émotions même si cela était un peu plus difficile que devant les autres élèves du lycée.

Le reste de la soirée s'était passée normalement, rien n'avait laissé paraitre que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient embrassées dans un moment de flottement quelques heures auparavant. Quinn n'avait, en apparence, rien remarqué de différent ce qui soulageait beaucoup Santana. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait parfois du mal à être tactile envers Brittany quand Quinn était dans la même pièce qu'elles. Pourtant, rien n'était déplacé, mais elle savait que cette amitié déjà très forte aurait pu porter à confusion puisque si elle avait remarqué ce comportement sur deux autres personnes, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour émettre quelques commentaires cinglant pour leur suggérer de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Donc moins de temps elle passait à penser à tout cela, mieux elle se sentait. Santana vivait au jour le jour en profitant de l'instant présent. Brittany et elle était amies, tout simplement.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, tout s'était bien déroulé, les cookies s'étaient avérés délicieux au plus grand étonnement de Santana. Brittany était un peu déçue qu'il n'y en ait pas eu beaucoup, suite au gaspillage de la pâte qui a terminé sa course sur le visage des deux jeunes filles. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait cette remarque aux deux jeunes filles, suivie d'un regard noir, légèrement teinté d'une touche d'amusement, vers la Latina qui s'était sentie tout à coup honteuse. Elles s'étaient ensuite installées sous une couverture sur le canapé de la famille Lopez pour regarder le film que Quinn avait amené. Brittany avait passé toute la soirée cramponnée, parfois au bras, parfois à la cuisse de Santana. C'était un film d'horreur et Brittany détestait ça. Et même si Santana aussi avait eu assez peur devant ce film, elle ne l'avait pas montré, gardant son regard de jeune fille que rien ne touche et rien n'affecte. Elle était fière de servir de bouclier humain pour Brittany et de devoir la rassurer quand celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se cacher tout au fond de son lit pour ne jamais en sortir.

« - Et voilà ! » Santana avait mis les mains sur ses hanches, arborant un sourire radieux, les yeux dans les reflets de ceux de Brittany. Cette dernière tapa dans ses mains de contentement et se leva, enjambant le banc et se posta devant Santana. La Latina fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard autour d'elle dans le vestiaire de cheerios vide. L'eau qui coulait dans la douche lui fit comprendre qu'il restait quelques filles encore sous les douches mais personne vers les casiers.

Elle se pencha alors, et discrètement elle posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Brittany. Les deux jeunes filles s'adonnaient de plus en plus à ces baiser, rien de très provoquant mais elles s'embrassaient de temps en temps quand elles étaient seules. Tout simplement comme un pacte de meilleures amies ou quelque chose comme ça. A vrai dire, elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Brittany sourit et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

La matinée avait été occupée exclusivement d'un entrainement très difficile de cheerleading pour se préparer aux nationales qui arrivaient bientôt. Et Sue faisait tout pour que ses filles soient au top. Les meilleures.

Alors que Santana attendait Brittany pour aller au réfectoire prendre leur déjeuner, Quinn sortit des douches en sous-vêtements et s'avança vers les deux amies.

« - Dis donc Queen Q. Tu pourrais t'habiller un peu plus, tu n'as personne à mettre dans ton lit ici !

Quinn se retourna vers Santana, lui présenta un sourire forcé et lui dit d'un ton mielleux :

\- Oh Satan, quel dommage, moi qui voulait une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi, je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas intéressée !

\- Non désolée, les filles c'est pas mon truc, je préfère me taper Puckerman, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Santana lui rendit son sourire faux et Quinn fronça des sourcils.

\- C'est bon Santana, on a compris. »

Quinn se retourna vers son casier et comme à son habitude, elle changea le sujet de la conversation comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Ce qui avait le don de vraiment énerver la Latina au sang au chaud, au passage.

« - Dites les filles, mes parents sont partis ce weekend donc je fais une soirée avec quelques cheerios, les footballeurs, quelques autres mecs sexy, vous voulez venir ?

\- Mouais, ca dépend, Brittany tu veux y aller ? »

Cette dernière, en signe d'approbation prit Quinn dans ses bras et se retourna vers Santana en lui présentant des yeux suppliants :

« - Oh oui ! San' s'il te plait, viens aussi, comme ça on se préparera avant chez toi et on ira toute les deux ! Dis oui ! »

Santana leva une main dans l'air devant elle, essayant de cacher son amusement devant la joie de sa meilleure amie

« - Ok ! Ok ! On vient Quinn mais t'as intérêt à ce que ta fête ne soit pas la pire fête de l'année, sinon, on se connait pas d'accord ?

\- Et Quinnie, les membres du Glee Club peuvent venir ? Allez ça sera marrant et ça nous permettra de plus nous connaitre !

\- Britt… Je sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette bande de loosers chez moi tu sais…

\- Et pour l'ambiance c'est mal barré, la fête va être archi nulle s'ils seront là. En tout cas, hors de question que je sois vue avec cette bande de nuls. »

Santana, après avoir dit ses derniers mots se retourna, sachant pertinemment que la blonde lui ferait changer d'avis rien qu'en faisant une de ses moues adorables dont elle avait le secret. Mais Brittany avait choisi Quinn comme cible et la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« - Bon je vais réfléchir mais ils ont intérêt à se faire très petits si je décide de les inviter. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve au self. »

Et Quinn s'en alla ainsi que les dernières filles qui étaient restées au vestiaire. Brittany passa son petit doigt dans celui de Santana et l'emmena vers la sortie du gymnase.

* * *

Les couloirs du lycée Mc Kinley étaient bondés. Tous les élèves se bousculèrent pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours respectives. Quinn marchait dans les couloirs, tentant de garder sa prestance et son menton légèrement relevé en signe de supériorité malgré ses nombreux camarades qui lui passaient devant. Elle était accompagnée de Brittany et Santana et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de science, au deuxième étage.

Les trois jeunes filles s'engagèrent donc dans les escaliers, bousculées par les élèves qui montaient et descendaient dans un semblant de chaos. Elles tentèrent de se frayer un chemin sans dégringoler toutes les marches déjà montées quand Santana entendit derrière elle :

« - Dis San, quand on s'embrasse toute les deux, tu crois que c'est-«

La pauvre blonde n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà les yeux de la Latina avaient doublés de volume. Cette dernière l'agrippa par le bras avec force, posa une main sur la bouche de Brittany et l'emmena dans un recoin d'un palier de l'escalier. Elle regarda les autres élèves les éviter et jugea qu'elles pourraient parler ici à condition d'être discrètes.

Brittany la fixait, la mine interdite, une main toujours posée délicatement sur ses lèvres.

Quand Santana s'en aperçu elle enleva sa main avec une expression un peu gênée mais toujours choquée par les mots qu'avaient prononcés son amie.

« - Brittany ! Quinn aurait pu nous entendre ! Et si Jacob-Ben-Israël-la-fouine t'avait entendu ? On aurait fait la Une du journal du lycée ! »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie blonde et se tut quelques instants, tentant de déchiffrer ses yeux. Elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse.

La brune se rapprocha très près de Brittany, et posa un doigt sous son menton pour le relever légèrement. Et lui chuchota :

« - qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Quinn m'a dit que dans la Bible, deux femmes ou deux hommes ne doivent pas s'embrasser parce que c'est un péché. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va aller en enfer ? Parce que ça me fais super peur alors depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça, je fais bien attention à ne pas mourir mais comme je suis maladroite…

\- Attends, tu en parlé à Quinn pour nos… Pour nos Sweet Lady Kisses ? Santana rougis à ces mots et baissa le regard.

\- Non, on parlait de Kurt, elle l'aime bien mais elle pense quand même qu'il ira en enfer. Comme nous… »

Santana leva les yeux et regarda Brittany. Cette dernière était sur le point de pleurer. La Latina fronça des sourcils.

« - Hey ! Personne n'ira en enfer, déjà parce que personne ne va mourir, et en plus parce que ce qu'on fait c'est pas mal. Ma grand-mère aussi croit en dieu et elle y croit dur comme fer, tu la connais ! Mais quand j'étais petite, elle m'a dit que quand deux personnes s'aiment, ce n'est pas un péché. Alors Kurt n'ira pas en enfer, et nous non plus. »

Santana avait susurré ces mots au creux de l'oreille attentive de Brittany et quand elle se rendit compte ce que qu'elle venait de sous-entendre elle se reprit :

« - Et nous on est meilleures amies. On peut faire ça, parce qu'on tient fort l'une à l'autre. »

Elle accrocha son petit doigt à celui de la blonde qui sourit légèrement ce qui rassura la brune.

« - Mais Britt… Personne ne doit le savoir, c'est juste des bisous entre amies, rien de plus. Ça n'a pas assez d'importance pour que ce soir raconté à tout le monde, ça nous permet juste de s'entrainer et d'être au top avec les garçons ! Ça ne me gêne pas quand on s'embrasse mais si tu veux on peut arrêter…

\- Non ! J'aime bien nos SLK, c'est rien qu'à nous, entre meilleures amies. »

Suite à ces derniers mots, la sonnerie se fit retentir dans les couloirs du lycée et les deux jeunes filles allèrent en cours en souriant. Santana était soulagée d'en avoir finalement un peu parlé avec sa meilleure amie et de s'être assuré que personne ne se serait au courant. Même si au fond de son estomac, une boule s'était formée.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à coté pendant les deux longues heures de science, devant Mr Finegan qui ressemblait plus à un hibou qu'à un être humain. Elles avaient donc passé ces heures à rigoler, à se moquer des autres, et à raconter des ragots croustillants.

Pendant l'intercours, elle se rendit compte que tous les élèves du lycée semblaient agités, tous parlaient à voix basse. Ils semblaient excités, comme si un évènement extraordinaire allait se passer dans ce trou paumé qu'étais Lima. Alors que Brittany suggérait que peut être Beyonce allait venir faire un concert au Breadsticks – ce à quoi Santana avait répondu par une moue sceptique – elle consulta son portable et comprit l'auteur de toute cette excitation.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hola ! J'avais un peu perdu le fil de cette histoire, donc je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raccord avec les chapitres précédent mais... Voià la suite ! (enfin me direz vous)**

**Encoure une fois, merci pour les commentaires, les mises en favoris, aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire et également à tous ceux qui la lisent :)**

**Et comme toujours, si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, des critiques... Review ! :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Chez les Lopez, le samedi matin était sacré. Une règle devait être appliquée : personne hors de son lit avant onze heures. Rien ne devait déranger ce moment. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Santana a toujours vu cette règle s'appliquer. Ses parents faisaient en sorte d'avoir leur jour de congé ce jour-là et ils passaient la journée en famille. Et bien sûr, Santana n'avais jamais dérogé à cette règle.

Elle dormait donc paisiblement dans sa chambre légèrement éclairée par les rayons lumineux provenant de dehors. Il semblait que son rêve était plutôt agréable, au sourire qui était plaqué sur son visage.

Aucun bruit ne demeurait dans la maison. Tout était calme et paisible.

Mais Santana entendit un bruit plutôt proche. Un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était tombé. La jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se tourna sur le côté et tenta de se rendormir. Et puis elle entendit un soupir.

Un soupir un peu trop fort pour provenir de l'extérieur de sa chambre. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux soudainement et ne fit aucun geste, comme paralysée. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre. Les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir écouter à nouveau. Mais c'était en vain car les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tympans. Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, Santana Lopez n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir peur. La jeune fille referma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Ça devait tout bonnement être le fruit de son imagination, rien de plus n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis la Latina sentit quelque chose lui caresser le bas du dos. Qui n'était pas recouvert par la couverture parce qu'elle avait sorti une jambe, à cause de la chaleur.

Quelque chose avait longé le long de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement mais c'était assez appuyé pour qu'elle puisse nettement le sentir.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille et son visage commençait déjà à se perler de sueur.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément et sa respiration devint haletante. Non. Ca, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Elle se tourna alors violement en criant un « Essaye de me violer vieux pervers et je te tue ». Elle avait brandit son oreiller et l'avais lancé à travers la pièce.

Oreiller qui était entré en collision avec quelqu'un debout au milieu de la chambre et qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Santana écarquilla les yeux et tenta de parler mais sa gorge était sèche.

Et puis le coussin lui revint en pleine figure avec un : « Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te forcer. »

Alors qu'elle se remettait de son réveil plutôt brusque et paniquant, elle sentit une masse tomber sur son corps et quand elle enleva le coussin de son visage en grognant, son regard entra en collision avec des yeux bleu et pétillants qui sondaient son visage.

« - Je savais que tu étais pas du matin. Mais je voulais te voir. Tu m'as manqué depuis hier.

\- Britt ! Promet moi de ne plus jamais me faire une frayeur pareille ! Comment tu es entrée dans ma chambre ? Mes parents ne sont même pas levés.

Un rire doux et joueur parvint aux oreilles de Santana.

\- Je suis entrée par la fenêtre. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Santana ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Elle se rendit vaguement compte que Brittany était à califourchon sur son corps simplement vêtu d'une culotte et d'un grand T-Shirt. Quand elle baissa son regard vers les deux corps emboités, Brittany se releva maladroitement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - J'avais prévu de regarder le replay du film qu'on a raté hier à cause de l'entrainement de Sue, et après on aurait pu se préparer pour la fête de ce soir ! Mais je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux. »

Santana arqua un sourcil quand Brittany lui fit un regard de chien battu en clignant des yeux, comme pour la supplier. Et il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer, personne ne pouvais refuser quelque chose à Brittany quand elle faisait ce regard. Personne.

Santana rit doucement avant de tapoter le coté du lit.

« - Allez viens, Spiderman. »

La blonde tapa dans ses mains plusieurs fois et elle se faufila sous les couvertures contre la Latina qui s'afférait déjà à allumer la télé, la télécommande dans la main.

Elles passèrent la journée ainsi, dans le lit de la Latina à regarder la télé toute la journée. Elles s'amusaient à critiquer les personnages des séries et parfois elles coupaient le son pour faire dire à leurs acteurs préférés des phrases complètement grotesques.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Les lumières se mélangeaient à la légère brume qui s'était emparée de la pièce. Santana inspira lourdement et l'odeur de cigarette s'empara de ses poumons. Elle distingua une bouteille sur la table et basse et, avec des gestes maladroit, finit par l'attraper et l'amena à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui réchauffa instantanément le creux de l'estomac et les lumières tournèrent à nouveau de plus belle devant les yeux émerveillés de Santana.

Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien à qui appartenaient les rires qui lui parvenaient faiblement aux oreilles ou comment la musique pouvait être aussi forte sans que les murs de la maison n'aient explosés. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien non plus où elle était ni ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La Latina rit doucement, seule face à son reflet dans la porte vitrée en face d'elle. Une chose était certaine, elle avait beaucoup trop bu ce soir.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et analysa ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Dehors, quelques garçons se jetaient dans la piscine. Elle pivota encore et vit une masse d'adolescent ivre danser lourdement au milieu des lumières multicolore qui les illuminaient de temps à autres. Santana tourna à nouveau la tête et son regard se posa sur une immense table recouverte de boissons, dont les bouteilles vides d'alcool fort se mélangeaient à des verres à moitié pleins. Certaines de ces bouteilles étaient tombées par terre et Santana esquissa un sourire.

Et voulait féliciter personnellement Quinn pour cette fête mémorable. La meilleure fête qu'a connue le lycée, depuis des décennies surement.

Santana tourna encore la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleus qui la fixaient d'un air amusé. « Hey » Avait elle finit par prononcer.

Sa voix, transformée par l'alcool, tira un sourire moqueur de la femme en face d'elle.

Brittany prit les mains de Santana et l'emmena s'assoir sur le canapé après avoir posé la bouteille d'alcool par terre parce que « ca suffit pour ce soir ».

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude protectrice qu'adoptait son amie. Elle se blottit dans son cou sans lui demander son avis et soupira. Même si son mal de tête était atroce, elle était bien. Entourée de ses amis, ivre, comme si demain n'existait plus. Comme si cette soirée était la dernière et que le soleil n'aurait plus l'occasion de se lever une nouvelle fois.

« Je veux danser »

Brittany leva la tête de Santana du bout du doigt et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu es ivre.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu bu mais je veux danser.

\- Très bien. »

Brittany se leva, heureuse d'aller danser et montrer à tous ses amis qu'elle savait bouger. Elle aida Santana à se lever et rit quand cette dernière manqua de trébucher alors qu'elle n'avait fait que quelques pas. Après l'avoir amenée sur la piste de dance, elles se faufilèrent au milieu de la foule. Entourées de tous ces corps chauds en mouvement, Santana cru avoir la nausée. Comme si d'un coup tout bougeais beaucoup trop vite et que la musique était beaucoup trop forte. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir danser finalement.

« - Laisses toi aller, San »

Elle avait senti un souffle chaud se faufiler au creux de son oreille et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Santana ouvrit les yeux et sentit deux mains sur ses hanches qui la maintenaient fermement. Brittany la regardais l'air inquiète et finit par lui sourire et commença à onduler son corps au rythme de la musique. Santana regarda autour d'elle et vit Puck danser avec Quinn qui semblait bien éméchée, elle aussi. Elle finit par bouger elle aussi avant de s'agripper fermement aux épaules de la blonde en face d'elle.

Ca tournait beaucoup trop vite.

Santana arrêta de danser et se contenta de se balancer mollement après avoir lâché son amie. Brittany, elle, n'avais pas enlevé ses mains des hanches de la Latina et continuais de danser. Santana l'observa plusieurs secondes. Elle détailla ses cheveux qui ondulaient parfaitement au gré de mouvements de son amie. Elle détailla ses yeux azurs à demi clos, comme si la jeune femme était complètement perdue dans son moment. Comme si elle s'était faite emportée par la musique. Elle détailla son nez sur lequel était tombée une mèche blonde. Elle détailla les lèvres roses entrouvertes. Ses yeux regardèrent ensuite la robe que portait la danseuse en face d'elle, comme si cette robe avait été faite pour elle, moulant parfaitement ses formes, sans en montrer trop. Juste assez pour que l'imagination fasse son travail sans que ce soit vulgaire. Quand elle remonta ses yeux, elle rencontra les yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Et puis elle descendit son regard vers la bouche de son amie. Un sourire moqueur et séducteur y était affiché et Santana ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air coupable.

Brittany haussa d'un sourcil et s'approcha de la brune. Près. Beaucoup trop près. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de Santana qui ne put réprimer un frisson et elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou.

« - Je croyais que tu voulais danser, pas que tu voulais me mater »

Santana ouvrit complétement les yeux et quand Brittany revint en face d'elle, elle afficha un air faussement choqué. Elle se retourna et commença à se dandiner maladroitement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit un rire derrière elle et un corps chaud se presser contre elle.

« - Non pas que ça me déplaise »

Santana se retourna à nouveau et balbutia un « Je dois y aller ».

Elle s'élança à travers la foule et rejoint avec difficulté la salle de bain. Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte close et s'assit en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle décuve. Après un effort surhumain, elle parvint à se relever et à atteindre le lavabo. La Latina se rinça le visage et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle grogna et continua à passer son visage sous l'eau fraiche. Quand elle releva le visage, elle vit Brittany qui l'observait à travers le miroir, l'air triste et contrarié.

« - Tu vas bien Santana ? Tu veux aller à l'étage pour dormir un peu ?

\- Non, non ça va Britt. »

Brittany sourit faiblement et Santana se retourna en face de la danseuse en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Hey, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal San ? Tu es partie comme si tu fuyais. Tu me fuyais ? »

Brittany avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et Santana comprit que la blonde avait aussi beaucoup bu. Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Brittany. Cette dernière renifla doucement et enroula ses bras contre le cou de la Latina sans perdre le contact.

Santana, elle, se délectait de la pression contre sa bouche, et elle commença à se mouvoir, voulant approfondir ce baiser. Brittany gémit doucement et caressa la lèvre inférieure de Santana du bout de la langue. Elle se délecta du gout qu'elle avait et lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin, elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Santana posa ses mains sur les côtes de Brittany, la caressant doucement, traçant des cercles du bout des doigts.

Brittany recula un peu et brisa le baiser. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Santana et lui sourit doucement.

« - Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Britt.

\- Alors viens danser, s'il te plait.

\- Non. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil au ton ferme qu'avais employé son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils, se dégagea de leur étreinte et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Elle fixait maintenant la brune. Elle semblait contrariée et légèrement en colère.

Mais elle vit un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la Latina qui s'approchait d'elle. Cette dernière lui prit les mains et soupira.

« - Ne sois pas en colère.

\- Tu avais dit que tu avais envie de danser.

\- Et ce n'est plus ce dont j'ai envie maintenant. »

Brittany pencha la tête sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait envie de faire mais elle sentit les lèvres de la Latina se poser sur les siennes précipitamment. Elle sentit aussi ses mains sur ses hanches et elle sentit tout d'un coup le corps chaud de Santana contre le sien.

La blonde laissa échapper un soupir et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux et l'air commençait à leur manquer. Santana mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Brittany avant de la lécher du bout de la langue, ce qui fit pousser un long gémissement de la part de la blonde. Santana lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elle sentit la brune se presser contre sa cuisse, les emboitant parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente elle aussi cette pression entre les siennes qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière.

Santana déposa des baisers humides le long de la mâchoire de la blonde et atteint son cou. Ses mains étaient juste en dessous de la poitrine de la blonde et elle tentait de résister à la tentation de les remonter légèrement. Elle prit le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du cou qui lui était offert.

Elle guettait chaque gémissement, chaque respiration haletante et elle sentait Brittany moudre son bassin contre sa cuisse pour avoir plus pression.

Santana avança sa jambe et Brittany lâcha un gémissement de soulagement. Ce son était la probablement la plus belle chose que Santana avait entendu et elle perdit totalement le sens des réalités. Ses mains se posèrent sur les seins de Brittany et elle sentit à travers le tissu de la robe ses tétons durcis. Cette sensation la remplit d'une fierté étonnante et elle continua de déposer des baisers le long du cou de la blonde tout en descendant toujours plus bas.

Alors qu'elle atteignait du bout des lèvres le haut de la poitrine de Brittany, -qui avait maintenant une respiration erratique- les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent quand elles entendirent une porte claquer.

Elles se séparèrent rapidement, tentant de prendre une respiration normale, appuyées toute les deux contre le lavabo alors que Rachel Berry criait, complétement saoul, « jeu de la bouteiiiiiiille les filles wouuuuuh ! » dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux de Santana rencontrèrent ceux de Brittany et elle tenta d'y déchiffrer les pensées de cette dernière mais elle n'y parvint pas et sourit timidement. Brittany sourit doucement et finit par laisser échapper un petit rire. Des papillons durent s'envoler involontairement du creux de l'estomac de Santana quand la blonde lui prit une main, approcha son visage tout près de son oreille et susurra :

« - On devrait y aller, Mary Jane ! »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et l'emmena au salon avec les autres.

* * *

**Edit : Mary Jane est la femme de Spider-Man. (Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas ;))**


End file.
